the_rose_series_wattpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Anice Murphy
'''Anice Murphy, '''one of the supporting characters. She is Gwynne Rosemonde's rival. Biography Anice was an only child until she found out that she had an elder step-sister from one of her father's one night stands. Both of her parent's were professional musicians in the past, that's where she got her love for music from. She lived a normal life with her family until her parents' separation when she was only 12. Her parents' aren't divorced yet even though her father kept on asking to file for divorce, but her mother kept on refusing even though she already have a new boyfriend. Both of her parents are known to be not loyal to one another. Her father had constant one night stands with some of his fans while her mother had a relationship behind his husband's back. It was also mentioned that her mom cheated with their band member who started living with them when Anice's father left to start a new life in India. Surprisingly, Anice doesn't seem to be bothered by this. Gwynne said that it's because "she doesn't care about anyone but herself." Anice had been singing since she was only 2 years old. And is said that once her mother has retired from her band, Anice will be taking her mother's place as the lead vocalist. Anice made a YouTube account when she turned 13. At first, all her videos were about her singing but as time goes by, she started doing other types of videos, such as: makeup tutorials, fashion advice, and etc. She also started doing some of her videos with a fellow YouTuber, her best friend, Alva Abano. Friendships Anice used to be friends with Gwynne Rosemonde until Gwynne ended their friendship and left oversea. And when they met again, she got so angry to the point that she will ruin Gwynne's name and tries to make her friends think that she's a bad person. Alva is known as Anice's best friend. They do a lot of things together, including doing some YouTube videos together in each other's channel. But even if they're best friends, they're know to be disloyal to one another, often flirting with the other's crush or tries be more popular than the other. Vi Hartell and Penelope Kaminski are also some of Anice's group of friends but not much is know about these two since they don't appear in the story often. Romance It was mentioned by Gwynne that before their friendship ended, the Kozlov brothers both had a crush on her. Which is one of the reason why their friendship ended because Gwynne didn't want to be "stuck in their love triangle". It was also hinted that Anice had feelings for Oliver for a long time since they met but Oliver was not aware of this. Anice tried to flirt with him several times but Oliver just thought of her as a friend only. Which upsets Anice and it just got worse when she found out that Oliver may have started to have feeling for Gwynne. And that's also one of the reason why Anice hated her so much.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters